Forum:Organization
Yes, I have a lot to talk about, but I thought I might keep it all in one place. Here's the big thing I want to mention: Organization. It may not really be much of an issue now as our wiki is still pretty small, but if we get more users, it could become a mess. Hub pages While I do like the idea of these hub pages, it's going to become impractical to list every single empire, story if we were to get many more users. Spore Fan Fic Wiki attempted to create a hub page of sorts. Anyone remember the Spode Archives? The last time that was updated was April 9, 2011, nearly a year ago. People are going to forget to update it, but one thing people will not forget is adding categories. (It's possible to see a list of every article on the wiki that doesn't have any categories.) I feel that any hub pages should simply be a category page. That's what categories are for, aren't they? If we were to do this, then we could simply rewrite the existing hub pages to be more of a guides/definitions page. Content Category I think it might be redundant to mark every single page with the Content category as there are some pages on this wiki that aren't really defined as "Content". I see content as the actual "stuff" in the wiki. The articles, the stories, the roleplaying. However, there's a few things I think that shouldn't count as content: *Non-root categories (That is, only the main categories should be marked with content.) *Guides *Pages about the wiki (including the home page) *Templates Empires I think our definition of "empire" might be a little too broad. So much as having a "races" category is almost redundant. We should probably narrow it down a bit and break it down into two different kinds of empires. "Player empires" are playable empires created by a user. NPC empires are those that aren't in control by one player. Example player empires *Dhragolon *Eteno *Karnasaur *GHD *Delson Example NPC empires *Harbingers *Kklxin Races that don't count as empires These are just empires that don't operate as one race or are part of backstory. *Katrakhan *Omni *Titans So what are your thoughts? EDIT: How about factions instead of empires? I think factions might be a better term than empires because there's always rogue organizations that may not be a part of the empire. Essentially, I'm saying that not every race operates as one. The word "faction" is also more accurate as not every spacefaring government is technically an empire. Example: First we have the Dhragolon race. Then, there's the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy and the Altusian Brotherhood. Those two groups would be two factions within the same race. Comments I agree on the hub page thing... combine them with the category. I disagree about the content page. The content page is meant to be a complete alphabetical list of all pages and categories in the wiki. Everything does count as content, and it's meant to be a one stop link page. Say you're looking for a page, go to the content page and look through everything there. If it's not there, the page doesn't exist. The empire thing annoys me a little. I don't think we should even separate empires and races to begin with. Panthean 18:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can see your reasoning with the Content category. The command that views a list of all pages includes all the technical ones such as redirects, which are probably of no interest to the average user. I guess the Content category can be considered the "interesting pages" category. Part of the reason why I thought we should separate "race" and "empire" was that the terms aren't exactly interchangeable. For example, we don't refer to the Titans as an empire since they don't operate as one race. Also, not every user created race might not technically be the dictionary defition of "empire". I think instead, how about "faction"?. I updated the topic above with info.Krayfish 22:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What if we can come up with a term that races, factions, empires, etc can be sub-categories of? Because even the faction thing doesn't do well to sum it all up. Hell, come to think of it, not all governments are going to be imperial anyways. Maybe we need to rethink the whole category. I can't think of a blanket term off the top of my head other than "sentient beings" and that sounds like a really bad one to use to me. Panthean 18:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I think "race" would do the job just fine, but maybe we should get the opinions of everyone else.Krayfish 14:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hegemony/'House'/realm/sovereignty/union/regime/dominion. SupcommMonroee 00:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC)